Shūsuke Amagai
was a captain of the 3rd Division, succeeding Gin Ichimaru. He is responsible for orchestrating the events of the Kasumiōji Conspiracy.Bleach anime; Episode 186 Appearance Shūsuke Amagai has a rather unkempt appearance, due to his messy hair and chin stubble. He is a tall, muscular Shinigami who has chin-length blueish hair that he wears in a somewhat ragged fashion. As opposed to his predecessor, he wears a long-sleeved captain's haori. Aside from the extra sword sheath and the strange paper that he keeps in the fold of his uniform, his outfit is a standard Shinigami uniform. Personality While under the guise of being an ally, Amagai is a rather friendly and easy-going individual. While he seems rather loyal and law-abiding, he is willing to bend or break the law if it means helping someone find the truth. Decisive, charismatic, and ethical, he quickly proves to be a capable leader and earns the respect of his subordinates, most notably Lieutenant Izuru Kira, who initially felt distrustful towards Shūsuke. Amagai has a very low alcohol tolerance, collapsing even after eating sake-flavored pickles and acting irrational after smelling the scent of sake in the air. Although he is initially looked down upon by his fellow division members, Amagai's methods and ethics eventually earned their respect. Amagai also favors teamwork and coordination between individual fighters. He used these methods in the Patrol Corps and teaches them when training his squad. Amagai's true nature is more deceptive and ruthless. He manipulated all the events that transpired behind the entire Kasumiōji ordeal with an almost callous disregard for the lives of the people involved. He displays a determined, almost stubborn, desire to kill Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto for murdering his father, and Rurichiyo Kasumiōji for being born into the clan responsible for the development of the Bakkōtō. He also has a habit of taunting his enemies, even when he was not fighting. He displays a somewhat arrogant demeanor, believing himself invincible with both his Bankai and Bakkōtō in hand. Though ruthless, he is willing to spare those he doesn't deem responsible for his father's death. He tells Ichigo Kurosaki that he would have left him alive if he hadn't gotten involved in his conflict with Yamamoto. He even states that Ichigo, a Human, didn't need to lose his life over a matter in Soul Society. History , finding his dying father.]] Amagai was born under a different name to 1st Division member Shin'etsu Kisaragi. Having not seen his father in a while, he went out looking for him. He found his father at the area where he trained with his Zanpakutō. Upon his father's death, he learned that his father was killed by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. He also heard his father speak a peculiar word: Bakkōtō.Bleach anime; Episode 187 Several years later, he entered the Gotei 13 and changed his identity in order to learn the truth behind his father's death. He claimed that he came from Rukongai and he took on a new name: Shūsuke Amagai. After becoming a Shinigami, Amagai continuously gathered information and researched the Bakkōtō. He eventually learned of what the Bakkōtō were and that they were secretly being manufactured by the Kasumiōji Clan. He then concluded that his father was killed because he was trying to learn the truth behind the Bakkōtō. Because he thought that Yamamoto killed him to cover up the Bakkōtō, he swore revenge on the captain. .]] For many years Amagai trained in order to take his revenge upon Yamamoto. During those years, he also gained the trust of the Kasumiōji Clan and was given his Bakkōtō by Gyōkaku Kumoi. He eventually made his way into the Patrol Corps and rose through their ranks. After Gin Ichimaru's defection from Soul Society, Amagai eventually took over the position as captain of the 3rd Division. During his captain's exam, he fought Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and passed, which, according to Captain Sajin Komamura, is unprecedented from the Patrol Corps.Bleach anime; Episode 168 Plot The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Having fought against a master swordsman of Kenpachi Zaraki's caliber while sustaining no known injuries, Amagai possesses considerable prowess as a swordsman. He fights very effectively, putting considerable amounts of strength behind his attacks, and can counterattack from various angles. Amagai fights with great skill against Ichigo while he is in Bankai, and later when he dons his Hollow mask, despite Ichigo's increase in power. Shunpo Expert: During his first fight with Ichigo, Amagai easily kept up with Ichigo's attacks and countered them. Ichigo confessed to being impressed with Amagai's speed. Kidō Master: Amagai has developed a form of teleportation that Rukia, as proficient in Kidō as she is, didn't know existed. He can use this ability to completely hide his presence and spiritual energy, preventing him from being tracked. Hakuda Expert: A former high-ranking member of the Onmitsukidō, Amagai is highly proficient in this skill. During his first battle with Ichigo, Amagai grabbed Ichigo's blade during an attack and tossed Ichigo aside. Great Spiritual Power: His Reiatsu is considerably powerful, even with the release of his Shikai, catching even Ichigo's attention. His great control over his Reiryoku allows him to suppress the devouring qualities of a Bakkōtō. Enhanced Endurance: Even after exerting a lot of Reiatsu and fighting Ichigo with his Bankai and Hollow mask, Amagai remained capable of dealing intense blows while enduring powerful strikes himself. He is highly resistant to damage that would kill or incapacitate anyone else. Enhanced Strength: He possesses great strength, which he used to good effect while fighting Ichigo, holding off bladed attacks with force alone, and even pushing back a Getsuga Tenshō. Keen Intellect: As the leader of a patrol unit for a century-long mission and soon after becoming a captain of the Gotei 13, Amagai is a highly capable thinker. In battle, he is able to adjust quickly to new developments and act accordingly to them. The best example of his intellect is his highly elaborate plan to avenge his father, effectively manipulating several situations to suit his needs. Zanpakutō : In its sealed form, it resembles a kodachi. It has an olive-green hilt, with a bronze bow-shaped tsuba. He carries it in a red scabbard attached to a strap hanging on his waist. *'Shikai': Raika's release command is . Amagai holds his Zanpakutō upside down behind his back and calls out the release command. In its Shikai, Raika takes the form of a white long-sword, with a hook at the end and curved, shell-like pipes that form the hilt. Upon transformation, the pipes emit flames, in both Shikai and Bankai form. The flames emitting from the holes produce a sound similar to a trumpet. :Shikai Special Ability: The pipes emit fire, heating the blade and causing it to take on a more fiery color. By heating the blade, it becomes strong enough to resist and repel Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. :*'Fireball': Amagai can focus fireballs into the crux of the hook, and by swinging forward, he can launch large fireballs through the air at his target. Its attack power is great enough to counter the Shikai of Hyōrinmaru, the most powerful ice-based Zanpakutō. (Unnamed) :*'Geysers of Fire': Amagai can focus fireballs into the crux of the hook and, by slamming it into the ground, create large fissures of flames that travel to the enemy at high speeds. (Unnamed) *'Bankai': : Amagai holds out his Zanpakutō in front of him as fire swells around him. Raika becomes a large and more detailed version of its former self. Raika Gōen Kaku takes the form of an enlarged sword, and turns the edge of the blade a crimson red color, with a hook at the end. The inner side of the hooked blade sports several jagged edges. A large white shell with a light-purple trim covers the hilt. A massive hollow pauldron/shield with the handle is hidden behind it. The sword is about as tall as Amagai in this form. :Bankai Special Ability: In this form, the sword's blade becomes fiery, and fire shoots from the pauldron when its abilities are being used. The sword's blasts of fire are much more potent, large and powerful in this form, and the pauldron on his sword can be used for defense. :*'Flamethrower': While in this form, the pauldron acts as a high intensity flamethrower when it is turned toward an opponent, incinerating the ground in its path. (Unnamed) :*'Enhanced Fireball': Like in his Shikai, Amagai can fireball both medium-sized and large fireballs from the hook of his blade. He can fire the smaller fireballs in rapid succession by spinning the blade above his head. (Unnamed) :*'Enhanced Geysers of Fire': Amagai can thrust his heated blade into the ground and generate spouts of fire that erupt from the ground a short distance away from him. (Unnamed) :*'Fissures of Fire': Amagai heats his blade, engulfing it in fire, and by slamming it in the ground, it creates a large wave of fire that rushes forward and destroys any enemy that becomes enveloped in the flames. It is strong enough to force Ichigo to use his mask. (Unnamed) :*'Wave of Fire': As his blade heats up, Amagai holds it vertically and slams his sword into the ground, generating a wave of fire that heads toward the enemy. While it looks strong, Ichigo was able to pass through it with relative ease. (Unnamed) :* : Amagai twirls his sword above his head, and the blade is engulfed in fire while flames shoot from the pauldron and lightning builds. He then slams the blade into the ground, accompanied by a lighting strike. The ground begins to shake, and multiple fire spears shoot from the ground at various angles to trap the opponent in a prison of flames. However, this technique leaves Amagai looking very tired. He is capable of releasing at least one fire spear at a time from the ground. :* : Amagai lifts his sword over his head and covers its entirety in flames. He then slashes at his opponent, launching a giant fireball at them. :* : He uses the tip of his sword to launch a multitude of fireballs at his opponent. Bakkōtō Tuning Fork Form: Amagai's Bakkōtō is shaped like a tuning fork, with the sides curving inward and the tip of the blades curving outward. He keeps it sheathed in a wide white scabbard, which hangs on the right side of Amagai's waist. It possesses some unique abilities. *'Energy Blast': Amagai can fire green energy blasts from his weapon. These blasts are powerful enough to destroy the Kōtotsu in the Dangai. *'Energy Blade': By tapping the blade of his weapon against the hilt of his Zanpakutō, Amagai can produce a large blade of green energy from his original weapon. :*'Communication Field': By stabbing the Energy Blade into the ground, Amagai can engulf himself in a large pillar of green energy. While doing this, he can communicate with others within a certain area. :True Form: The eye nucleus of this Bakkōtō is hidden within the bottom of the hilt. It is unique in that it feeds on the nuclei of other Bakkōtō. By tapping the tuning fork while holding it upside down, the nuclei releases by extending itself like a tendril up and around Amagai's right arm, transforming into a armored black gauntlet shaped like a dragon. From the initial release, the gauntlet can fully encompass the entire arm, creating a claw on the hand. A sash-like component comes over Amagai's left shoulder and down to his waist, containing five Bakkōtō nuclei. Attaching the armored right arm and the sash is something reminiscent of a dragon's tail, which hangs freely from the upper shoulder area of the back. :*'Bakkōtō Special Ability': When in use, it extends down and generates a spiritual energy blade from what resembles a dragon's mouth. When thrust into the ground, it sends out a resonating pulse capable of totally negating a Shinigami's powers. The power works by cutting a Shinigami off from his/her connection to their spiritual energy, effectively making every Zanpakutō in the vicinity useless as long as the power is active. This can also be done by striking a Zanpakutō directly. However, the ability does not affect Amagai's own Zanpakutō. In turn, it also has almost no effect on Hollow powers like Ichigo's Visored state. Appearances In Other Media *In the Bleach video game Versus Crusade, Amagai primarily fights with his Bakkōtō, which can fire small energy projectiles, a large energy beam, and can generate a large blade of green energy. This enhances the Bakkōtō's attack power and increases the amount of energy projectiles he can fire at once. He can also activate his Bankai, which has more powerful strikes and can fire powerful flames from his Zanpakutō.Bleach video game; Bleach: Versus Crusade *In Brave Souls, Amagai is a featured technique/green attribute five star character in the special anime summons. He is still available via premium summons, and is always in his Bankai and Bokkōtō state. His abilities consist of flamethrower and fire attacks as well as Goén Ryūga, a soul bomb ability which inflicts burn.Bleach video game; Bleach: Brave Souls *Amagai features on an edition of the Fourth Session of Bleach Beat Collection with Makoto Kibune. Kenyū Horiuchi performs two of the tracks as Amagai: "Hyoujou" and "Uragawa," the latter of which is a duet with Kibune. *He features in the first volume of Bleach "B" Station's fourth season. Trivia *In some instances, while Amagai is wielding his Zanpakutō, a hilt could be seen sticking out of his sheath. This is likely an animation error. *In the eighth opening to Bleach, Chu-Bura, and in Bleach: Versus Crusade, Amagai uses his Bakkōtō's blade ability as an enhanced blade.Bleach anime; Opening 8: Chu-Bura Quotes *"The gap felt by those who have been abandoned... The hatred by those who survived... Those who receive the burden of emotions as bleak accept being controlled by them. All I wanted was the death of them. This question haunted my thoughts but the answer had already been lost. "You do not find the answer until you've killed everyone." It was a decision I took. I delete my "destination" with my enemies. I do not fear death as long as I can avenge myself. That is why I am strong." *"As Captain of you, I will protect you at all costs. That is the role of a Captain." *(To Yamamoto, Rurichiyo and Ichigo) "It never ends. Not until my vengeance is established. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto... Rurichiyo Kasumiōji... And you, Ichigo Kurosaki. I send you all to hell!" References Navigation de:Shūsuke Amagai es:Syūsuke Amagai Category:Characters Category:Anime Original Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Onmitsukidō Category:3rd Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Deceased Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kidō Masters Category:Hakuda Experts